The present invention relates to pole saws, and more particularly to a durable pole saw that is light in weight but made with a robust design from durable components for rough outdoor use.
Pole saws with collapsible poles allow the user to trim tree limbs at many different heights, effectively and efficiently. Preferably, the saws are made with a robust and durable design since the saws are often subject to abuse and difficult operating conditions. Weight can also be an issue, since hunters and outdoorsmen may carry the saw into the woods, or gardeners and landscapers may carry the saw around a yard as they are working. Ergonomics is also important, including an ability to use the saw comfortably when the pole is extended or retracted. Notably, the outdoor saw industry is competitive, such that part and assembly costs must be minimized, and the total number of parts also minimized. It is desired to provide a pole saw that ergonomically addresses these challenges.